A Monstrous Family Day
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Chelsea feels blue because of bullies, so the Galactic Monsters help her brighten her day.


**A request done for the wonderful GoldGuardian2418.**

* * *

Chelsea sulked her way down the empty sidewalk. She wasn't having a good day.

Bullies were giving her a hard time by saying how weird she and her family was. It really hurt her feelings. She didn't want to be weird, she wants to be normal like everyone else.

But it was hard giving the rumor that she lives in a haunted house, the Grant Mansion.

Chelsea arrived at the mansion. She walked up the creaky steps and opened the door.

The sad girl walked inside. She didn't care whether she was alone or not, she wasn't in the mood.

"Hello, Chelsea."

Chelsea looked around. Who said that?

Someone appeared from the living room. Chelsea stared.

It was Whampire, but he was wearing a tuxedo like he was some kind of butler. He had his hands behind his back.

"Whampire?" Chelsea blinked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, I heard that Miss Chelsea has had a bad day. So I will be honored to offer my services to you." He took out a silver plate covered with a dome. "I made a little something for you.

He lifted the lid and a waft of warm, chocolately essence filled the air.

Chelsea jaw dropped. It was a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Whampire smiled. "For you."

Chelsea was speechless as she took a cookie.. She was not expecting this at all.

"T-Thank you. Thank you so much." She took a bite and her eyes widened. It was so warm and delicious.

Seeing a smile form in her face, Whampire showed Chelsea to the living room.

There, Snare-oh and Frankenstrike were waiting for her.

"Have a seat, Chelsea." Snare-oh said, offering Chelsea a seat in the arms chair.

Chelsea sat in the comfy chair and kicked her feet up. She was feeling better already.

"A glass of milk just for you, Chelsea." Frankenstrike brought her some milk.

"Thank you." Chelsea drank her milk. She smiled even bigger. Nothing like warm milk and cold milk to brighten her day.

"Feeling better, Sweetie?" Whampire said, ruffling Chelsea's hair.

"Yeah, I don't even remember what I was so sad about-"

"HEY!" a gruff, deep voice barked. "Do I smell cookies?!"

Chelsea looked over and screamed.

A big werewolf was lurching towards Chelsea. A big, hairy werewolf with glowing green eyes.

The monster licked his lips, he menaced closer and closer.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Chelsea jumped out of her seat and started to run.

"Blitzwolfer!" Frankenstrike said.

"What? I was gonna ask politely!" Blitzwolfer replied.

* * *

Chelsea tried to run to her room and lock the door tightly. But when she looked over her shoulder, she saw the monster running after her!

Now she remembered why she was sad, because she lives in a haunted mansion with monsters!

"HELP! MONSTER!" Chelsea screamed. She was almost to her room when she was tacked by the lupine beast.

"Not so fast..." the werewolf growled.

Chelsea felt her heart beating madly. She looked ready to faint.

And she did.

"Uh, oh." Now Blitzwolfer felt really bad.

"Now what do we do?" Whampire said as he, Frankenstrike, and Snare-oh walked over.

"Hmm..." Blitzwolfer scratched his head. "Wait! I know!" He held his paw out. "Cookie, please!"

"Blitz! How can you think of cookies at a time like this?!" Snare-oh said.

"Hold on, I think he's onto something." Frankenstrike said. He gave Blitzwolfer a piping hot cookie. The Loboan took the cookie and held it under Chelsea's nose.

Chelsea awoke! Those cookies were so delicious, she regained consciousness.

"Hey, there. Sleeping Beauty." Blitzwolfer grinned.

Chelsea gasped and was about to scream again, but she saw her good monster friends not looking worried at all.

"Here." Blitzwolfer offered her the sweet treat. "Have a cookie, kiddo."

As Chelsea reached for the cookie, Blitzwolfer can see her hand trembling. She hesitated to take the cookie.

Blitzwolfer smiled at Chelsea, Chelsea started to sweat when she saw a few fangs poking out.

"Uh, I'm not hungry." Chelsea muttered, putting her hand down.

"Aw! Come on, kid. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Blitzwolfer tossed the cookie in his mouth and ate it in a split second.

"He means it." Whampire said. "He's just as nice as the rest of us."

Blitzwolfer got a glint in his eye. "And I know just how to prove it..." He raised his paws and wiggled his clawed fingers at Chelsea.

The aliens heard Chelsea gulp, they admired the scared look on her face.

"Oh, no!" Chelsea got up and backed away. "No! No! No! No tickling!"

Blitzwolfer howled as he jumped towards Chelsea. The trapped girl could only scream as the alien werewolf pounced onto her and rolled down the hall like a giant tumbleweed.

When they stopped rolling, Chelsea head was spinning. Blitzwolfer took the chance to pin her down good.

Chelsea squeaked and looked away, her whole body trembled.

Suddenly, Chelsea felt something wet on her face.

"Hehehehehehe! Hey! Quit it!" Chelsea giggled.

The alien laughed as Blitzwolfer licked Chelsea's face like a little puppy. She giggled and squirmed as his licks were tickling her.

"Eheeheeheehahahahahaha! Nohoho!" Chelsea was a mess of giggles as Blitzwolfer licked her face, neck, and, ears.

"Come ohahahan! That tickles! Quit it! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Blitzwolfer decided to stop, stop licking that is.

He reached his hands under her shirt and started tickling her stomach.

"OHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kitchy, kitchy, koo!" Blitzwolfer teased. He was very mindful of his claws, but it still tickled Chelsea like crazy.

"OKAY! OKAHAHAHAY! I GIVE! UNCLE!" Chelsea pleaded.

Blitzwolfer stopped and picked up Chelsea, cradling her in his arms.

"So, you feel better, kiddo?" asked Blitzwolfer.

"Yeah, I do." Chelsea reached out and ran her fingers through his mane. It felt so soft, he obviously groomed himself well.

Blitzwolfer grinned. "Now, how about we return to those cookies?"

Chelsea smiled wide and nodded happily.

* * *

As Chelsea and the aliens gathered in the parlor to enjoy their cookies, she didn't care about what those bullies said anymore.

Because she knew the aliens loved her. And she loved them just as much.

That is what's most important. Loving your family even if they're different. Chelsea knew well that family was fine just the way it was.

They were the best family in the world.

In fact, the entire universe.


End file.
